


King Size

by twowritehands



Series: Fluffiest Fluff in Letterkenny [2]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: It was right away apparent that Wayne’s modest full sized bed was unsuitable.This is technically a prequel to part 1 but its not necessary to read them in order.





	King Size

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Americans writing Canadian slang and trying not to embarrass themselves

It was right away apparent that Wayne’s modest full sized bed was unsuitable. It had somehow worked for Wayne and Angie, but Wayne and a sleeping Darry needed space. The difference was partly because Angie was small compared to an average sized man like Darry, and partly because a sleeping Darry took up more space than an average sized man needed.

Wayne reckoned that a sleeping Darry took up the space of three Angies. That was to say, two average men, or just one Squirrely Dan. A sleeping Darry took up the space of a half grown German Shepard and two fully grown ornery geese.

Darry slept like a snoring starfish and was as bound to throw out a fist or a foot towards an unsuspecting soft spot as a jackinthebox.

Darry also ran as hot as a tractor engine. Before they got the king, they had to sleep pressed against each other and sometimes Wayne woke in the night damp all over and needing to kick the quilt off in the dead of January. And when he pulled away from the source of the heat, he felt the sensation of sticky skin peeling off his own like duct tape.

God, but Wayne didn't want anyone else in his bed. And that there was as sure a sign as a man was likely to get that he found the one.

The king sized bed was a fuck ton more money than Wayne typically liked to spend on anything outside the realm of farming equipment. Especially when he technically had a perfectly functioning bed. Except that it wasn't perfect. He and his sweetie couldn't fit in it.

So Wayne paid the money, and they broke two picture frames, damn near killed Katy, and gave Squirrely Dan a hernia getting the fucking thing up the narrow turn in the stairs. It fit in the room, but significantly swallowed up the walking space between the bed and the dresser.

Once the frame, box spring and mattress were in place, a cussing Katy drove a breathless Dan to the clinic, and Wayne leaned in the bedroom door and nursed scraped knuckles as Darry spread newly purchased and newly washed king sized sheets over the acres of space they now had.

Darry had a smile like Wayne couldn't look away from. So wide and bright. Wayne already knew Darry never had anything truly decent to call his own before. And while the expensive bed wasn't just his, it still belonged to him as much as to Wayne.

Wayne wanted to keep giving Darry things to be this happy about.

As Darry worked, he kept kneeling over the bed to tuck in the corners of the sheets. Wayne soon forgot his scraped knuckles and remembered that the house was all theirs for now. He undid the tool belt he'd put on during the assembly of the bed frame. The drop of it to the floor made Darry look around.

“Like your bed, bud?” Wayne asked as he drew into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Love our bed, bud,” Darry intoned and with the door closed he let the softness in his voice and in his eyes, and Wayne caught Darry at the waist and pulled him in for the softest kiss in Letterkenny.

Darry put his arms up around Wayne’s neck, holding the back of his head, deepening the kiss into something wilder and harder at the edges. Wayne scooped Darry’s body fully against his own. All Wayne had to do was turn and bend his knees and they tilted and crashed to the new mattress with Darry on top.

Wayne figured he could take on the whole damn world whenever Darry was on top.

Their mouths fit together over and over, lips getting swollen and tongues getting stale. Hands roamed and clothes came away. The new heavy wood bed frame was sturdier than that forty year old hollow metal tube frame it replaced. This one didn't knock the wall, and while a part of Wayne was grateful for that because he did in fact still live with his baby sister, another part of him instantly missed the way that old bed, their first bed, had counted out their love for them.

Wayne came and Darry followed as he always did. Darry dropped his forehead to Wayne’s shoulder, slack jawed and panting hot breath against Wayne's skin. Wayne nosed at sweaty curls lying over perfectly formed ears and just knew that something in him was made for this. Made to fit together right here, with those curls over these ears this close to his face, for the rest of his life.

The rest of his life with Darry on top, please and thanks.

They separated and got to _actually separate_. Fuck a duck, the space in this bed was unbelievable. Wayne was sure he could turn in any direction and not hang much off the edges. He stretched out, enjoying cool air on his overwrought skin while Darry did the same beside him, star fishing and not poking Wayne in the ribs overmuch as he went about it.

“FucknEh,” Darry said. “This bed is magical."

Wayne was quite sure that beds were like islands and nothing came to them that wasn’t brought to them. He kept it to himself though. Even a man in love could sound like a fool talking about beds being islands. He had all this new space, but he reeled his sticky hot sweetie back into his arms for now anyway. More kissing was the thing to do when Darry was this happy.

Sleeping that night was cozy but not too cozy. Spacious but not lonely. And when winter came back around, it was warm but not an oven. Wayne could wake in the night cool and comfortable enough to slide against Darry’s back. He liked that he could wake up and reach now instead of having to wake up and escape.

Darry got the left side, and Wayne got the right and it was their bed in their room in their house on their farm. It was only a inkling at first, but eventually Wayne would come to understand that this bed was more their home than any four walls, any farm, and any town could ever be.


End file.
